Junction boxes may be used to receive, route, and connect portions of utility systems. For instance, electrical junction boxes may receive electrical cables from multiple electrical components. The electrical cables may be electrically coupled to one another within the electrical junction boxes. Such electrical coupling may electrically couple the multiple electrical components. The junction boxes may be covered or otherwise closed, which may reduce interaction with the electrical cables coupled therein.
Junction boxes used in interior spaces are generally comprised of metals or plastics. These junction boxes are poorly suited for use in locations in which they are exposed to outdoor environmental conditions. For instance, the junction boxes comprised of metals or plastics may rust or deteriorate due to exposure to water and heat.
Some junction boxes may be configured for exterior or outdoor use. The exterior junction box may be used to connect and/or route cables from one or more external devices. The external junction boxes may be attached to an exterior surface of a structure and may be at least partially environmentally sealed. However, existing outdoor junction boxes suffer from several deficiencies. For instance, existing outdoor junction boxes are poorly integrated with the exterior surfaces, which may result in concentration of snow and water on the existing junction box. Additionally, installation of the existing outdoor junction boxes is difficult, which may result in poorly attached outdoor junction boxes.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.